


Pining

by mols



Series: a band of lovers [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: First Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Lew's pining for the first time.





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunstvogel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/gifts).



Pining over someone was new for him.

   He’d had crushes before, but the impact of a crush seemed to vanish so soon as it became something real, like water smoke losing itself in the average atmosphere of everyday, turning into something indistinguishable, meaningless.

But it was different now. He’d never felt this devotion for so long, and so hard. For so many (great) reasons.

The target of his affections was a man, though. He was also his best friend, and someone Nix deemed too righteous to embrace these feelings _._

Lew knew he couldn’t risk what they already had.

So he hid these feelings. He also held back his touches, despite knowing they were part of their communication too.

He hid everything and Dick, of course, noticed.

Dick noticed and approached Lew in one of those nights that sleeping seemed too far away, to understand him, to...Touch him all over, to touch him at each patch of skin he could reach. To touch Lew further;  deeper, making Lew feel feverish even inside a foxhole.

He would have never been touched with so much intent, either.

He had never felt so much. He also had never felt so alive.

Oh, Dick.


End file.
